Digimon Adventure 02: Time Travel Adventure
by KoutaMamba24
Summary: 24-year-olds Davis and Kari Motomiya are sent back in time to their 11-year old bodies and are forced to relive their experiences all over again. Read their many numerous adventures as they get to once again relive their childhood and also maybe make a better future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all those who give time to read my stories! If you just recently noticed, I placed all three of them on Hiatus. The reasoning for this is I've temporarily lost interest in continuing due to my shift of interests. School and work are also a main factor in this story as well. But I've recently had a resurgence of interest in an old anime better known as Digimon. Specifically, the Adventure 02. So thus, I decided to create this story in honor of one of my childhood loves.**

Year 2015

24-year-old Davis Motomiya woke up with a huge yawn as he got out of bed being careful not to wake up his sleeping wife. He went into the bathroom and got washed up for a day of work. After showering and brushing his teeth, he got into his closet and chose out his usual casual business attire which consisted of a blue button-downed shirt, black slacks and work shoes and a white apron over it all. He saw that his wife was still sleeping and gently nudged her and when she slowly moved to his side we saw it was none other than Kari Yagami. The two former Digidestined have been married for over a year now and have been dating for several years before that. She slowly opened her eyes and a smile grew on her face when she saw the face of the man she fell in love with looking back at her with smile of his own.

"Good morning, sweetheart." Davis said. Even to this day, hearing his voice say it with such love makes her heart flutter and realize she made the right choice to date him all those years ago.

"Morning to you too." She replied.

"I have to go check on some things, but I'll be back soon so that we can go to the Digital World." He said.

The two of them both had jobs that provided great income for their living and their future. Davis was up and coming noodle cart businessman which surprised many as everyone thought he was going to go pro in soccer, but he admitted that he loved to cook more than play soccer, something his sister backed up as she has seen him cook almost all the time when he was at home.

As for Kari, she recently got promoted from substitute teacher to a part-time teacher at a kindergarten she worked at. The two of them were overall very comfortable with their jobs but this didn't stop them from visiting the Digital World to see their partners who were dating as well.

Later that day, Davis returned from his shift after overseeing some deliveries and found Kari sorting some groceries into their kitchen. He decided to help her out so that they could get things done faster and head over to see their partners. After a half-hour later, the two finished up the last of the things and headed over to the family computer. They held out their D-3's and the computer flashed white before the two of them were sucked into the screen. The couple landed in the Digital World safely and their clothes changed as well. Davis was wearing a blue jacket over a white shirt while wearing black jeans and Kari was wearing a pink short-sleeved blouse over white jeans. These clothes represented their favorite colors and they soon headed over to the Primary Village where they would meet their partners.

As the arrived in the village, the two found themselves knocked down each by a lump and looking closer the two 'lumps' were none other than Veemon and Gatomon and boy were the two happy to see them. As the couple got back up laughing they started walking down a forest but soon found trouble as they saw a rampaging Digimon. This got Davis and Kari thinking on what Digimon was that though it did look slightly familiar to Davis.

 **Digimon Analyzer**

 **Parallelmon, a Mutant-Level Mega Digimon. Said to be of Unknown Origins. Its attacks are Absorbent Bang and Endless Trance.**

When Davis heard that name, his eyes widen as he remembered this Digimon. He wasn't sure if it was the same one, but he was once sent to a different universe with Veemon where he met an alternate Tai who went by Taichi Yagami and had many differences compared to the Taichi he knew. Davis remembered destroying him using Magnamon but like all Digimon, they would eventually return so it was still a possibility this was the same one they fought all those years ago.

"Careful dear, this Digimon is no joke. Do you remember the story when I met that alternate version of your brother?" said Davis in a serious tone.

Kari nodded.

"This was the Digimon that did it though I'm not sure if it's the same one but if it shares the same attacks we must be on our guard big time." Replied Davis. "Veemon it's time to Golden Armor-Digivolve!"

Veemon nodded and leapt into the golden light coming out of Davis' D-3 while yelling, "Veemon golden-armor digivolve to…"

The light faded away to reveal Magnamon in his full golden glory. "Magnamon and the Radiance of Miracles."

Kari then turned to Gatomon who also nodded and pink light enveloped Gatomon as she yelled, "Gatomon digivolve to… Angewomon!" when the light faded Angewomon was revealed in her beautiful glory and the two Holy Digimon prepared to battle the dangerous enemy. The dimension-warping Digimon fired off multiple blasts that seemed to distort the air around it but they were easily avoided. Eventually, Magnamon and Angewomon charged up their most powerful charms and fired a powerful Magna Blast and Celestial Arrow which struck the Digimon down to its knees and slowly began to disintegrate into data. As Davis and Kari along with their partners got closer, they heard Parallelmon say 3 words, "PARALLEL TIME BANG!" and as it disintegrated into data, its body let out a white light engulfed the two Digidestined and their partners and when the light died down there was nothing in sight and everything was completely empty as if there wasn't a fight at all.

The 4 protagonists find themselves spiraling down a weird tunnel surrounded by numerous data (A/N: If any of you played the NDS Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Games, the portal is similar to going through a dimensional portal.) and after a few more minutes of free-falling, another white light illuminated the whole portal and once again the protagonists were caught in it.

Year 2002

Davis was sprawled on the floor of somewhere that looked eerily familiar to him and once he got up he saw to his shock he was in his old bedroom, and by old I mean the bedroom he slept in during his younger years.

" _Wait a minute, how does my old room look the same? I swore I remember moving everything out when I moved in with Kari but not a thing seemed to have changed…"_ thought Davis. He then headed into the bathroom to wash his face and when he looked up in the mirror, he screamed at the top of his lungs for staring back at him in the mirror was not his 24-year-old face but the face of his 11-year-old self.

" _Oh my god! Why do I look younger? The last thing I remember is…!"_ as he thought harder he remembered the events prior to current events. _"Of course, Parallelmon must have by instinct sent me back in time right before he was deleted. But why was it that my consciousness ended up in the body of my younger self? But wait Kari was with me! Oh man… if Kari also went through the same thing I did, we are really going to have to figure things out. Plus, Veemon and Gatomon… I hope the two of them are okay."_ Davis then looked at the calendar and saw that date was several days before he became a Digi-Destined. To affirm this, he looked into his pockets where he would keep his D-3 and found nothing. _"So Veemon must be stuck underneath the Digiegg of Courage and Gatomon must be on the run. But first things first, I got to go find Kari."_ With that Davis quickly packed his things and ran to school which surprised his parents when they saw him running considering it was still a whole hour before school started.

Odaiba Elementary

Davis arrived at school and immediately saw Kari sitting on the same bench they would sit at looking extremely nervous and that confirmed Davis' suspicions. _"So, Kari did get sent back as well. I better go and explain everything and hopefully comfort as well."_ So, with that Davis headed to where Kari was sitting and when she saw him, her eyes lit up with a joy and she ran towards him and hugged him tightly. Davis smiled and whispered, "Listen, let's meet up after school with no one in sight. That way we can figure things out." Kari nodded and then pecked his lips quickly before they held each other's hands and headed for the first class. The day went by just like last time for them and they met T.K. who recently moved back. This time around though, Davis was much friendlier as in his time, the two of them had completely ended their rivalry once Davis matured and realized he was being petty. It was crazy but the two of them actually really got along well and had many things in common that before Davis started dating Kari the rest of the gang would jokingly ask when they would admit their feelings for each other. Normally this resulted in a very comical beat up said victim unless of course it was a girl in that case they would just roll their eyes and very childishly stick out their tongues. Back to the present, Davis and Kari realized not only was today the day TK would be returning but today would be the day Davis, Yolei and Cody would become Digidestined as well. Davis already told Kari what happened to his D3 and Kari also saw that her D3 reverted back to an ordinary Digivice. They both looked at each other and understood mentally what this meant. They would have to redo their entire adventure again. This meant re-facing a brainwashed Ken as the Digimon Emperor, Arukenimon and Mummymon, the Digimon World Tour, Daemon Corps, MaloMyotismon and finally Armageddomon 2 years after that. But more importantly and awkwardly, they would have to remarry even though technically they already were. A few moments later, their adventure officially started like last time when Yolei came up to them. Just like with TK, Davis bonded with Yolei as the years passed as they both found out that despite their arguments, they had a lot in common and had a relationship similar to Davis' own with his sister. Davis also decided he would try not to get into in any arguments with her this time around.

Soon after they all headed into the computer room, they met Izzy. Davis never bonded deeply with Izzy as they didn't have much in common but they maintained a friendly relationship as fellow Digidestined. After the explanations went through, 3 lights shined out of the computer like last time only this time Davis caught it calmly since he knew what was going to happen and the other 2 fired out into the hallway most likely into Yolei and Cody's hands like last time. Davis nodded to Kari who nodded back and said, "Izzy we'll need you to watch the computer in case if anything goes wrong. Plus, if those other 2 lights are what I think they were, whoever caught those lights will need answers. Answers you can only give them." Izzy then realized the sense in Kari's words and replied, "Okay, but please be careful and especially you Davis. You may have been chosen as a Digidestined but it is by no means a walk in the park." Davis was a bit surprised as in the first timeline, since things were different Izzy didn't say anything but nonetheless, he felt touched and said, "Thanks Izzy." And with that the 3 Digidestined brought their Digivices or in Davis' case his D3 to the computer and they were sucked in to the Digital World.

In the last timeline, since Davis was unfamiliar with the Digital World, he landed very awkwardly. Fortunately, he learned from his mistakes and managed to land in a kneeling position this time with Kari doing the same thing. Unfortunately for TK, he wasn't a secret time traveler so he landed on his back and yelped briefly in pain. But he easily brushed it off and the three set off to find Tai and in Davis and Kari's eyes also to bring back Veemon.

 **And that is a wrap to Chapter 1. Now if any of you don't understand the parallel dimension thing, it's based on a manga called V-Tamer 01 which was published even before the anime started. It has a really great plotline and there is actually a special chapter in which Davis is transported into that specific world fighting a Parallelmon (who is not the same one in the story to clear things up). But moving on, I tried to make things more canon since I did transport the 4 protagonists to the day Davis became a Digidestined rather than even before that because I felt that would be harder to expand upon. As for the Davis and TK thing, it's nothing more than a silly joke, I'm no fan of yaoi in general so don't expect any same sex relationships in this story. As for digivolution lines, I plan to change things up and give the 02 Digimon their own lines with DNA Digivolution being a thing of the past. Reason is I feel this can give each Digimon a plotline just like the original series rather than doing 2 at the same time. Finally, I do plan to expand hopefully on the plotholes that were left unanswered in the anime such as the Dark Ocean and Daemon Corps story arcs which I only learned were left unanswered apparently because there were tons of arguments between the directors, producers and writing staff. Anyways, enough rambling from me. Enjoy Chapter 1 my friends and Chapter 2 will be coming up soon.**

 **Planned Digivolution Lines**

 **Rookie Champion Ultimate Mega**

 **Veemon Veedramon AeroVeedramon UlforceVeedramon**

 **Hawkmon Aquilamon Silphymon Valkyrimon**

 **Armadillomon Ankylomon Shakkoumon Lampmon**

 **Patamon Angemon MagnaAngemon Seraphimon**

 **Salamon Gatomon Angewomon Ophanimon**

 **Wormmon Stingmon Jewelbeemon GranKuwagamon**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and thank you so much for the support to this story. I never realized how well received this story would get even though it was only one chapter and I did have plans to update but unfortunately, my schedule these past few months have only gotten more hectic. One of my old friends recently also died of cancer and it was really hard on me so it took me time to get back to my normal self. But since my schedule cleared up slightly, I've been trying to write stories again. So I will try to continue this story since I can see many of you loved it. Without further ado, let's start the long awaited Chapter 2.**

As the trio walked through the Digital World, Davis and Kari remembered how much the World has changed in their future. Now here they were in the past, and the World was now a much more darker place since it was around this time that a brainwashed Ken was ruling as the Digimon Emperor. But with their knowledge from the future, they were now 100% prepared to save him, Davis especially since they were DNA Partners which connected their hearts in the original timeline. Unfortunately, since they were once again in the past, Davis couldn't feel that connection since DNA Digivolution wasn't a thing yet. As they approached a clearing, they saw Tai along with Agumon, Patamon and Gatomon coming in and immediately the latter two jumped into the arms of their partners. Gatomon in particular looked in Kari's eyes and the two locked eyes and Kari understood that this was indeed her Gatomon from the future. The group then headed into the cave where the Digimental of Courage was located. TK first tried picking it up but failed but instead of Kari going next, Davis did as both of them knew who was underneath. Davis gripped it and like last time, once he pulled, it came off and like last time a bright light came from the hole and out of the light materialized a very familiar, happy-go-lucky blue lizard.

"Oh man being in that hole, it feels like freakin ages!" Veemon said as he looked at Davis and winked which he returned ready to play along.

"So I'm guessing you're my partner considering I have this?" Davis asked holding up his D3.

"Yep! The name's Veemon but you can call me Veemon. What's yours?" asked Veemon

"I'm Davis, it's nice to meet you." Davis said as the two shook hands. But if one would look closer, both Davis' and Veemon's eyes were shining with happiness, glad to be reunited again. This was only noticed by Kari and Gatomon, happy to see that their significant others were reunited just like they were.

The reunion was cut short when a Monochomon appeared on the top and roaring out in fury, it landed on the ground on the cave. "Volcanic Strike!" it yelled out as red lava gathered in its mouth only for it to shoot it out at its target, aka the DigiDestined.

 _"Just like last time."_ were the thoughts of the 4 time travelers. This time they were prepared and calling out to the rest of the gang, they escaped through the tunnel and out into the open with the Dark Ring controlled Champion chasing them all the way with his Volcanic Strike. This time though, Davis was ready to fight and holding up Digimental in one hand, he raised it up and yelled out, "Digimental Energize!" (A/N: For all who are confused, this is mostly going to be following a lot of the dub but the original was just as good in my opinion so I'll be fusing certain terms from both dubs together) as the Digimental began to glow and so did Veemon.

(Digivolution Sequence Beginning)

"Veemon Armor Digivolve to..." as he was covered in fire with images of the Agumon Digivolution Line appearing behind him.

The fire soon died down and revealed a much more adult humanoid Veemon but covered in armor beared in the likeness of the Digimental of Courage.

"Fire of Courage! Flamedramon!"

(Digivolution Sequence End)

Almost immediately, Flamedramon leaped at the controlled Monochromon and with the added muscle memory he gained thanks to being a time traveler, he turned the battle into a show as he continued to dominate the Champion level whether it be by dodging his attacks with ease or launching Knuckle Fires at the controlled Digimon weakening it even more. He then had enough and jumping into the air, he engulfed himself into flames and yelled out, "Fire Rocket!" as he dived down right at the dark ring shattering it upon contact and landed back on its feet and reverting back to Veemon.

A few minutes later, they helped the Monochromon get back to its home and noticing its already evening. Davis also noticed that like last time, his goggles shattered probably while they were on the run. But soon enough, Tai came up to him.

"Davis, what you did back there showed that you had an infinite amount of courage. So as the original leader, I want to give you these and make you the new official leader of the DigiDestined." he said as he held out his goggles to Davis. Davis smiled with pride and taking the goggles, he put them on and was now ready to be a better leader for the new generation of this DigiDestined like last time. As the gang headed back, they were greeted by Yolei complaining like last time wanting to go to the Digital World, not that they blamed her since she was a DigiDestined as well. But they all agreed in the end it was getting late, and they promised to take her and Cody there tomorrow. As they all broke off, Davis offered to take Kari home since Tai had to go to a meeting with all the other DigiDestined. Tai was a bit on the defensive since it was his sister, but remembered this was Davis, a person he knew since he was in elementary so he let it go and could see that Kari was a bit tired to attend the meeting. After Tai left, the two time travelers finally were all alone and with pent up love, finally shared a kiss, their first since coming back to this day in time.

"So what are we going to do now, dear?" asked Kari.

"I'm not sure just yet, hon but if things do go right, we can actually make a better future. Not that the future we're from was good but I know that we can change things for the better." answered Davis.

Kari smiled and said, "That's what I love about you hon, you may be stubborn but that stubbornness of yours makes you extremely optimistic about anything. I remember it was that optimism that saved us from MaloMyotismon in the first timeline."

Davis returned her smile, "I promise dear, we'll do this together and change the past."

 **So with that Chapter 2 is done. Sorry it took so long guys but as you can see, I still kept things to canon but obviously I mixed things up a bit since we have now two time travelers in the mix. I really thank all who have been following this story and regarding Chapter 1, I can now say that things will be changed and I might change things up again. But enough talking from me, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 2.**


End file.
